In recent years, the number of social networking sites continues to increase, and there are more and more users using the social networking sites. Currently, the social networking sites can not actively recommend friends to users, and there are two methods for a user adding a friend, the first one is: obtaining the account or nickname of a friend to be added according to the friend's self recommendation or recommendation information from an intermediate friend, and entering into the friend's page to perform the adding operation by searching for the account or nickname; the second one is: selecting a friend by browsing pages of other users in the massive users in the social networking site, and performing the adding operation on the page of the selected user. However, the number of friends added with the first method is limited, and it needs to search by the account or nickname, and using the first method to add friends does not help the user form a larger social circle; while using the second method to add friends not only wastes time and energy, but also is of low efficiency and is not conducted for the user to form a larger social circle. Moreover, neither of the abovementioned two methods is able to make the user more efficiently find like-minded friends or promote the healthy development of a social networking site.